


A Glimpse Into the Akabas

by elfqueen13



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfqueen13/pseuds/elfqueen13
Summary: Character reflections in calligram form that came from a request for Akaba angst. For seasaltmemoriesAlso on my DeviantArt here: https://elfqueen13.deviantart.com/gallery/64924477/YGOME17





	A Glimpse Into the Akabas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasaltmemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/gifts).



A reminder that there is always more to a character.

 


End file.
